


Впервые

by fandomStarbucks2019, smokeymoon



Series: миди G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Captain America: The First Avenger, Complete, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Firsts, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Third Person, Pining, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, Underage Drinking, Vignettes, War Era, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: «Я люблю его, – думает Баки. – И пусть гореть мне за это в аду, я все равно его люблю». Эта мысль расцветает у него внутри, пуская корни в самое сердце, привязывая его к Стиву. Баки пытается вспомнить – а когда было иначе, когда он этого не чувствовал? И не может. Вот и всё. Это не новость. А вот признать свои чувства – это что-то новое. Он еще не понимает, как будет трудно – любить того, кого никогда не сможешь назвать своим, ведь сейчас Стив у него есть, насколько это вообще возможно. Поэтому Баки лишь остается поверить, что этого будет достаточно.





	Впервые

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to feel for the first time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353461) by [lord_is_it_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_is_it_mine/pseuds/lord_is_it_mine). 



**1.**  
Баки семь лет, когда он впервые вытаскивает Стива из драки. 

Трое обнаглевших третьеклассников – а они, на минуточку, на два года старше крошечного Стива Роджерса – отняли у какого-то второклашки бейсбольный мяч и дразнили беднягу. Тот безуспешно пытался его вернуть, но получил только полный рот земли. Из чего Баки делает вывод, что Стив влез в это дело чуть позже и вместо того, чтобы помчаться за помощью к учителю (как сделал бы на его месте любой нормальный шестилетка), он наклонил голову и с разбегу впечатался прямо в живот пацану, державшему украденный мяч. Тот не заметил нападения, и Стиву удалось сбить его с ног, но когда хулиган оценил его рост (а точнее, его отсутствие), на земле лежал уже Стив.

Баки оказывается рядом случайно (хотя его внутренний романтик всегда был уверен, что в тот момент вмешалась сама судьба). Он слышит, как Стив кричит (его раз за разом толкают на землю и лупят по голове бейсбольной перчаткой). Когда Баки подходит ближе, он едва может рассмотреть крошечное тело Стива среди толпы, окружившей свалку – кто-то подзуживает драчунов, другие стоят молча, но никто не пытается вмешаться. 

Баки видит, как Стив в очередной раз поднимается на ноги, как приглаживает покрытые пылью волосы, решительно расправляет плечи и дерзко ухмыляется – уже тогда он был мастером этой своей дурацкой ухмылки. Ярко-голубые глаза вспыхивают безрассудной решимостью, и в этот момент Баки понимает – он будет вытаскивать этого пацана из подобных передряг до конца свой жизни.

 **2.**  
В восемь лет Баки впервые останавливает кровотечение. 

Очередная драка с ребятами на год или на два старше. Стив по-прежнему не понимает, в какую драку лезть не стоит. Хотя кто в таком возрасте понимает?

В этот раз хулиганы пристают к идущей из школы девчонке, дергают ее за косички, обступают и уже почти прикасаются к ней. Она плачет и отбивается, пытается убежать, но они окружили со всех сторон – по всей видимости, планировали это нападение. 

Стив бросает учебники и кидается на самого большого из пацанов, Баки даже не успевает заметить, куда делся только что шедший рядом Стив. Когда Баки наконец понимает, что происходит (опять!), он кладет учебники и, тихо ругаясь себе под нос, идет следом за неуемным лучшим другом.

Со второклашками сладить было проще. Они еще не успели освоить хитрый хук справа, в отличие от этих четвероклассников. 

Достаточно сказать, что девочка благополучно убегает домой только потому, что Стив отвлекает внимание хулиганов на себя. Не проходит и трех минут с момента, как он вмешался, и вот он уже лежит на земле, из носа хлещет кровь, а старшие мальчишки с хохотом отправляются восвояси. 

– Черт возьми, Стиви, – бормочет Баки, помогая Стиву сесть и оценивая ущерб. – Сколько еще раз мы будем ввязываться, а? – Он раскатывает рукав рубашки и вытирает кровь с верхней губы Стива – нижняя распухает на глазах, а к утру на скуле будет здоровенный синяк. Миссис Роджерс это не понравится. 

– Столько раз, сколько вот такие ребята будут неуважительно относиться к другим, – отвечает Стив, и когда Баки сжимает ему переносицу, его голос звучит глухо, как при простуде. – Ты не должен для меня все это делать, Бак.

– Ага, не должен, – соглашается Баки. – Я это делаю для спокойствия твоей бедной мамы. – _И собственного. Не могу смотреть, когда тебе больно, особенно если могу помочь._

– Спасибо, Бак, – говорит Стив. Его нос уже выглядит чуть менее кривым, а значит, рубашка Баки пострадала не зря. 

– Не за что, сопляк, – отвечает Баки, ероша Стиву волосы. Тот протестующе отпихивает его руку.

– Придурок, – улыбаясь, ворчит Стив, еще не зная, что прозвище так и приклеится к Баки. 

**3.**  
Баки шестнадцать, когда он смотрит на Стива и впервые думает – я люблю его. 

Это внезапно и очень неожиданно, но большого открытия в этом нет. 

Конец июля. Воздух гудит: уличный шум сливается со стрекотом цикад и гудением работающего в углу вентилятора. В окна дует горячий ветер, по стенам пляшут тени. Солнце уже село, но потная одежда по-прежнему липнет к телу. Баки входит в комнату и замечает такое же темное пятно у Стива на рубашке между лопаток. Баки смотрит на вентилятор – хорошая штука, конечно, но в комнате жарче, чем у сатаны в заднице. 

– Господи. Ну и мысли у тебя, придурок, – сонно фыркает Стив, распластавшийся на полу в гостиной у Баки. А Баки и не заметил, что сказал это вслух. 

– Тебя одного волнуют такие мелочи, сопляк. – Баки закатывает глаза, делая вид, что не замечает, как Стив расстегивает рубашку. Когда он остается в одних брюках, Баки стаскивает на пол диванные подушки и ложится рядом. Стив берет со стола газету и начинает ей обмахиваться. 

– Так ты сделаешь только жарче, – бормочет Баки, чувствуя, как тяжелеют веки. Вообще-то еще не поздно, всего восемь вечера, но жаркий день вымотал их обоих, а Стив явно без сил. 

– О, Бак, думаешь, это я такой горячий, что все плавится?

– Ага. Ты просто сногсшибателен, Стив, – говорит Баки, глядя, как у Стива опускаются веки. Нежные, красивые, как крылья бабочки или как падающие снежинки… или какая-нибудь похожая ерунда. Баки, ты конченый человек. Стив зевает, отбрасывает газету и сворачивается калачиком рядом с Баки. Так близко, что можно дотронуться, но все еще так далеко.

– Спокойной ночи, Бак, – зевает он и отключается почти сразу.

– Спи сладко, Стиви, – шепчет Баки и следует за ним, как и всегда. 

Он просыпается где-то перед рассветом от тихого шума за окном. Встает, но на полпути понимает, что это дождь, и замирает в оцепенении. В комнате еще темно, но в предрассветных сумерках уже видны размытые очертания предметов. Все вокруг раскрашено серым и черным, но контраст между светом и темнотой никуда не делся. Дальние углы комнаты скрыты в тени, и Баки вздрагивает, когда до него долетает воздух от вентилятора. Его не видно, но он все еще включен – гудение смешивается с шумом дождя. Вместе они звучат как радиопомехи.

Баки трет сонные глаза, ложится на спину и, напрягая зрение, пытается разглядеть трещины на потолке. Потом переворачивается на бок, ноги и шея ноют – он не привык спать на полу, и только в этот момент вспоминает, где он. Баки смотрит на спящего рядом Стива, и в груди рождается волна тепла, которая разливается по всему телу. Он улыбается и старается запомнить каждую деталь этого редкого зрелища. 

Стив спит в том же положении: колени у груди, руки под головой. Его лицо – воплощение спокойствия: глаза мягко прикрыты, на губах легкая полуулыбка, будто ему снится что-то очень хорошее. 

«Я люблю его, – думает Баки. – И пусть гореть мне за это в аду, я все равно его люблю».

Эта мысль расцветает у него внутри, пуская корни в самое сердце, привязывая его к Стиву. Баки пытается вспомнить – а когда было иначе, когда он этого не чувствовал? – и не может. Вот и всё. Это не новость. А вот признать свои чувства – это что-то новое. Он еще не понимает, как будет трудно – любить того, кого никогда не сможешь назвать своим, ведь сейчас Стив у него есть, насколько это вообще возможно. Поэтому Баки лишь остается поверить, что этого будет достаточно.

 **4.**  
Баки восемнадцать (и он в стельку пьян), когда он впервые целует Стива.

Для справки, Баки – совершеннейший трус, потому что ему пришлось напиться в хлам, чтобы хотя бы подумать о том, что в конце концов пора выяснить, каков на вкус чудесный рот Стива Роджерса. Он представлял себе это тысячу раз, только сегодня это будет скорей всего смесь дешевого виски и безудержного смеха.

– Черт, я тако-о-ой пьяный, – говорит Стив. Это даже не шутка, но Баки все равно смеется – то ли алкоголь виноват, то ли сдают нервы, он не знает. Но что он знает наверняка – что завтра будет себя ненавидеть независимо от того, поцелует он Стива или нет.

– Я тоже, – отвечает Баки, стекая на диван – родителей сегодня вечером нет дома, слава тебе господи, иначе устроить подобное не было бы шансов. Баки попытался вытащить его в город, но Стиву, казалось, было не интересно ни с кем, кроме самого Баки. Надо будет на трезвую голову подумать, что это может значить.

– Бак. Баки. Баки-и-и, – хнычет Стив. Баки понимает, что беззастенчиво пялится на его рот и думает, какие еще звуки этот рот мог бы издавать. Его имя – да, хорошее начало, только чтобы на выдохе, со стоном, будто отчаянный порыв ветра заставляет стонать оконные рамы. 

– Стив. Стиви. Сти-и-ив, – передразнивает Баки, неохотно отрывая взгляд от его губ. Стив строит обиженную гримасу, и Баки снова смотрит на его рот. 

– Я никогда не целовал девушку, Бак, – признается Стив, и, как ни странно, он говорит так, будто это не самая большая беда, которая может случиться с человеком.

– Кажется, ты не особо расстраиваешься по этому поводу. – Баки дотягивается до стоящей на кофейном столике бутылки и делает большой глоток, чтобы вдруг не ляпнуть что-нибудь не то. 

– Не-а, – тянет Стив. – Вообще нисколько.

– Зачем тогда про это вспомнил? – хмурится Баки и думает – _давай не будем говорить про поцелуи с девушками. Лучше давай про наши с тобой поцелуи поговорим. А еще лучше – к черту разговоры, и давай уже целоваться!_

– Просто хочу понять. – Стив пытается подняться, но его ведет вбок и он опирается о колено Баки, чтобы не упасть. У него очень теплая рука. Лицо у Баки тоже. – В смысле, мне нравятся девчонки, очень даже, ага, – объясняет Стив, и Баки думает, что у него, наверное, сейчас ужасно смущенный вид. – Я видел парочку по-настоящему красивых девчонок, в смысле, таких, которых мог бы поцеловать. – Стив смотрит Баки прямо в глаза и придвигается ближе, будто кто-то посторонний может его услышать. Баки не хочет напоминать ему, что они в доме одни. Так близко их губы еще никогда не были. Но Баки нужно еще ближе. – Я понимаю, что те девчонки, может, и не захотели бы меня целовать, но я хотел их целовать, и это нормально, да? Но дело в том, – пошатываясь, продолжает он, – я вроде как хочу...

И Баки заставляет его замолчать. У Стива приоткрыт рот, и поцелуй получается мокрый и пьяный, и, возможно, не самый лучший с технической точки зрения, но ни один из прежних поцелуев Баки не сравнится с этим. Он знает, что Стив целуется впервые, и если он больше никогда ни с кем другим не будет целоваться, то ему и сравнивать будет не с чем. 

Я эгоистичный козел, думает Баки. Но Стив тянет его за волосы и посасывает его нижнюю губу, и Баки вдруг задается вопросом – где, черт возьми, он мог этому научиться? Если только…

– Стив, это был твой первый поцелуй? – спрашивает он, тяжело дыша Стиву в рот, и молится, чтобы тот ответил «да».

– Ага-а-а, – смеется Стив и трется губами о губы Баки, явно прося продолжения. – А вот это будет мой второй поцелуй.

Баки отшатывается, не давая Стиву себя поцеловать.

– Стив… – У Баки поникают плечи, когда он видит обиду и смущение в лице Стива.

– Что? – Стив с трудом переводит дыхание, и Баки едва хватает решимости поступить правильно.

– Стив, мы с тобой оба пьяные вдрызг, и это единственная причина, почему это вообще происходит. – Он показывает взглядом, что Стив почти забрался к нему на колени. Стив резко напрягается и отползает подальше, будто обжегся. На его лице проступает понимание, и кажется, что он в одно мгновение протрезвел. Стив отодвигается на другой край дивана, и теперь, когда Баки знает, какие у Стива сильные руки и такой горячий рот, эти два фута кажутся ему двумя милями. Но так надо, убеждает он сам себя.

– Прости, – тихо говорит Стив, прижимая колени к груди, его потряхивает. – Не знаю, о чем я думал. 

– Ты не виноват, Стиви, – убеждает его Баки. _Господи, какой бред!_ – Не надо было так напиваться. Ведь это я должен за тобой присматривать, – бормочет он невнятно. Долгая минута проходит в тишине, и у Баки такое чувство, что они на кладбище. – Тебе надо поспать, – говорит он, чтобы сделать хоть что-то и не смотреть на ужасно грустного Стива. – Ложись на мою кровать, я лягу на диване. 

– Нет, – сонно отвечает Стив. – Не хочу шевелиться.

– Хорошо, – вздыхает Баки, наконец разрешая себе усталость и раздражение. Он жалеет – обо всем. По разным причинам, но сейчас он хотел бы, чтобы этой проклятой ночи не было.

Он идет на кухню и набирает два стакана воды, один ставит на столик возле дивана, стягивает с кресла старый плед и набрасывает его Стиву на плечи. Стив притворяется, что спит, Баки знает, когда он притворяется. Этот поцелуй не имел ничего общего с притворством, и это напугало его до чертиков. 

– Попей. Утром голова будет меньше болеть, – говорит Баки и, не ожидая ответа, идет к выходу из комнаты. По дороге выключает свет и, задержавшись в дверях, шепчет через плечо:

– Спокойной ночи, сопляк.

– Спокойной ночи, придурок, – шепчет в ответ Стив сквозь разделяющую их темноту, и Баки впервые кажется, что Стив в самом деле считает его придурком.

 **5.**  
Баки двадцать пять, когда он впервые прощается.

К счастью, прощания длятся ровно столько, сколько ты сам им позволяешь. Баки обнимает Стива, остро ощущая, что они окружены людьми, которые понятия не имеют, каково это – любить человека, который никогда не ответит тебе взаимностью. Баки жалеет, что притащил сюда Стива. Надо было провести последние часы дома, в их квартире, без посторонних глаз и давки, потому что у Баки уже нет на это сил.

Хорошо, что он уезжает, потому что с того момента, как он получил предписание, единственным его желанием было уложить Стива на старую шаткую кровать, на которой они вместе спали после того, как съехались. Боже, какое же это было наслаждение – каждый вечер ложиться рядом, быть так болезненно близко к мечте, в которой он засыпает и просыпается в объятьях Стива. Какой пыткой было лежать рядом каждый вечер и лелеять фантазию о том, как Стив лежит под ним, или сверху на нем, да как угодно, как ему захочется быть с Баки – представлять, как он впивается пальцами в изголовье кровати, которое отбивает ровный ритм о стену. Смотреть, как меняется лицо Стива, когда он доходит до пика. Все это время он был так близко, и Баки удавалось избегать неприятностей, но на сколько еще его хватило бы – он не знает. Поэтому хорошо, что он уезжает.

Он обнимает Стива и отстраняется. Сегодня Баки есть в его жизни, а завтра уже не будет. Прилив и отлив – быстро и безболезненно, убеждает себя Баки.

– Будь осторожен, – говорит Стив. Эти слова бьют Баки, будто волна, которая поднимает со дна ил его сомнений – «тебе нечего доказывать», «это меня не касается» – и тащит его обратно в океан, а Баки остается на отмели, готовый плыть по течению. Только не понятно куда – в собственное будущее или в прошлое, к Стиву. Он отворачивается и собирается это выяснить. 

– Не выиграй без меня войну! – кричит Стив вслед, но именно об этом Баки предпочел бы не думать. Он оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Стива в последний раз, изо всех сил стараясь показать, что это не он будто ступает по раскаленным иглам, и это не его сердце осталось у Стива в кармане. 

Баки отдает честь, и на этом прощание заканчивается.

Прилив и отлив. 

Быстро и безболезненно.

 **+1.**  
Баки двадцать шесть, когда, к его удивлению, его спасает Стив.

– Я думал, ты умер.

– А я думал, ты меньше ростом.

И все начинается сначала.

Баки быстро понимает, что от тщедушного коротышки, которого он оставил на родине, сохранилось только имя и лицо (ну и сопляком он, конечно, тоже остался). А вот тело – это не тело Стива. Оно умеет бегать, прыгать, лазать по горам и нормально дышать. И это даже не половина его возможностей – Стив теперь идеально видит цвета, а в остроте зрения дает фору всем участникам их развеселого отряда. Окружающие уже единодушно решили, что Стив – это именно тот парень, с которым можно отправиться хоть в преисподнюю. Баки и так это знает (всю жизнь знал), но никто не потрудился спросить, что он об этом думает. 

Баки не отпускает мысль о том, что теперь Стив мог бы легко отделать любого бруклинского хулигана. Это чертовски странно – видеть вот такого Стива, после того как Баки знал его совсем другим. А как все это ощущает Стив – вообще невозможно представить.

Всю дорогу до базы Баки никак не может привыкнуть к тому, что это Стив. Огромное тело рядом кажется как минимум незнакомым. Мало того, Баки дергается всякий раз, когда рука Стива случайно его задевает, а потом долго смотрит, чтобы убедиться – да, это Стив, не галлюцинация. 

Баки вспоминает, что с ним делали на том столе, и размышляет – может, он сошел с ума? И снова смотрит на Стива. Тот смотрит в ответ. Нос у него по-прежнему с горбинкой, и губы точно такие, какими были раньше. За то время, пока они не виделись, Баки не мог представить себе эти губы с такой точностью, воображения не хватало, поэтому он с облегчением выдыхает – Стив хоть и выглядит, как рекламный плакат, но абсолютно настоящий.

Их возвращение в лагерь напоминает чертов парад в честь Дня благодарения, может, фанфар поменьше, но ощущение праздника витает в воздухе. 

Глядя на лицо Стива в тот момент, когда он видит Пегги Картер (Баки скоро узнает ее имя), и на то, как она стреляет глазами ему в ответ, Баки окончательно убеждается, что Стив действительно стащил его с того стола. Баки всегда был на орбите Стива, его спутником, бледной Луной на фоне яркой Земли, может и вызывающей приливы, но не меняющей сути вещей. Стив и Пегги же – как берег и море, всегда соприкасающиеся краями, питающие друг друга, рождающие движение там, где без них оно было бы невозможно. А Баки – далеко в космосе, молчаливый свидетель их восторженного танца. 

Искры летят во все стороны, и со временем их все больше. В планах – покончить с Гидрой и вернуться в Лондон, и Пегги в своем красном платье и с помадой в цвет выглядит полноправной хозяйкой вечера. Ее кудри напоминают Баки о девушках, с которыми он танцевал, а когда до него доходит, что Стив, кажется, нашел своего идеального партнера для танцев, ревность вгрызается ему в сердце, причиняя боль в тысячу раз сильней, чем все то, что делал с ним Арним Зола. Он бесится и злится на себя за то, что ненавидит Пегги, ведь у нее нет права… только вот у нее есть право. Это у Баки его нет.

– Возможно, когда все это закончится… я схожу на танцы, – говорит Пегги, улыбаясь краешками губ. С тем же успехом Баки мог бы поднять руки вверх и отправиться обратно в Австрию. 

– Так чего же мы ждем? – спрашивает Стив, и воспоминания накрывают Баки волной…

_– Стив, это был твой первый поцелуй?_

_– Ага-а-а. А вот это будет мой второй поцелуй._

Тот же самый тон, только в разговорах с девушками Стив никогда не был силен. Этот голос, голос желания, у него был в ту ночь, и до сих пор Баки оставался единственным, кто его слышал. Надо быть идиотом, чтобы надеяться, что так будет всегда. Баки утешает только то, что Стив держит себя в руках, потому что в этот раз он трезв, и что они с Пегги еще не целовались. Баки знает, что будет потом: поцеловав Стива хотя бы раз, хочется делать это всегда. 

– Своего партнера, – говорит она. 

Баки понимает, что это какая-то шутка, понятная только им двоим, и его накрывает очередная волна ревности, потому что Стив должен так шутить только с ним.

Пегги смотрит на Стива сквозь свои длинные черные ресницы, они говорят что-то еще, но Баки этого уже не слышит. Пегги идет к выходу, так ни разу и не взглянув на Баки, и подол ее платья развевается, будто его колышет легкий летний бриз. Баки смотрит на Стива и думает, что если он будет достаточно часто видеть у него на лице это восхищенное выражение, то, возможно, сумеет к нему привыкнуть. 

– Я невидимка. Я превращаюсь в тебя! Это какой-то кошмар. – Эти слова ничего не значат и нужны только для проверки – как среагирует Стив и сколько после этого Баки нужно будет выпить, а еще – сколько из этого количества ему придется выпить в этом баре, прежде чем он найдет тихое местечко, чтобы проблеваться.

– Не убивайся, – ухмыляется Стив с таким видом, будто ждал этого момента всю жизнь. – Может, у нее есть подруга.

Баки мог бы уйти прямо сейчас, но он знает, что Стив пойдет за ним. Поэтому он довольно долго ждет, и когда Дуган начинает расспрашивать Стива о том, как он стал суперсолдатом, и все смотрят на него с обожанием, Баки допивает шестую (или седьмую?) кружку пива и осторожно выбирается из толпы, оглянувшись, чтобы проверить, не заметил ли Стив. Баки везет – все так, как он и предполагал. Стив теперь принадлежит всем, кроме него.

Лондон всегда будет казаться ему странным. По правде сказать, он провел здесь не так много времени, но этот город чем-то неуловимо похож на Нью-Йорк, здесь легко заблудиться. Можно оказаться на совершенно незнакомой улице в полной уверенности, что ты в паре кварталов от дома. К счастью, гостиница, где их поселили, находится прямо за углом от бара (здесь это называется пабом), и Баки очень нужно туда, поэтому он добирается без проблем. Его комната на третьем этаже, рядом с комнатой Стива. Окна выходят на мощеную улицу, вид из них прямо как в кино: кованые фонари и ящики с цветами на окнах. Правда, сейчас мало что можно рассмотреть – час ночи и надвигается гроза. Про здешнюю погоду верно говорят – тут почти всегда идет дождь. На фронте тоже часто шли дожди.

Комната хорошая, лучше, чем их бруклинская квартира, и уж точно лучше, чем грязные проселочные дороги континентальной Европы или холодные клетки…

Да. Хорошая комната. В такой приятно спать, хотя Баки уже знает, что этой ночью он будет ворочаться без сна до самого рассвета. 

Баки стаскивает ботинки вместе с носками, и у него мгновенно мерзнут ноги. Ему отчего-то хочется, чтобы это ощущение распространилось на все тело, и для ускорения процесса он стягивает китель, вешает его на спинку стула и распахивает окно. По коже прокатывается волна холода, и Баки вдыхает запах Лондона, за тысячу миров от Бруклина. Он чувствует, что попал в ловушку. Он тяжело падает на матрас, как мешок картошки. Эта кровать совсем не похожа на ту, что была дома – она слишком большая и слишком пустая. А еще слишком мягкая, без комков, впивающихся в бока. И она ничем не пахнет, в отличие от всех тех лежанок, на которых ему доводилось спать после отъезда из дома. Он переворачивается на живот, накрывает голову подушкой и закрывает глаза.

Но уснуть не получается. Вместо этого Баки слушает тиканье часов, и когда насчитывает двести сорок тиков, сдается окончательно. Под подушкой слишком жарко, и он спихивает ее, наслаждаясь порывом свежего воздуха в лицо. На улице начался дождь. Баки не собирается считать секунды до самого рассвета. Он поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на часы, и поражается, с какой скоростью глаза адаптировались к темноте. Что же с ним сделали на том столе?

Он видит циферблат и стонет – прошло всего пять минут! 

Баки не дает Стиву постучать в дверь. Он слышит его неуверенные шаги в коридоре. Баки сначала хочет выпрыгнуть в окно, чтобы избежать разговора, но поразмыслив еще немного, решает, что ему нравится этот матрас. Только вот Баки знает, что просто лежать и ждать, пока Стив уйдет, не получится, поэтому он вздыхает и направляется к двери.

Когда он ее открывает, рука Стива занесена для стука, но он тут же с удивлением ее отдергивает. 

– Как ты узнал, что я здесь?

– Услышал. Твое умение красться развито примерно так же, как умение уходить от драки, – невозмутимо говорит Баки. – Что ты тут делаешь? 

– Ты ушел, – отвечает Стив с таким видом, будто это все объясняет. Ничего подобного. Вещи говорят сами за себя, только когда все вовлеченные стороны в курсе, что подразумевается. А Баки не в курсе. И вообще, он не замечает, как Стив разглядывает его тело. 

– Ага. По собственной воле, клянусь.

– Почему?

_Я ее ненавижу, и ненавижу себя за это._

_Ни один из этих ребят в прежние времена даже не посмотрел бы в твою сторону._

_Ты слишком хорош для них, для них всех, и особенно для меня._

_Я больше не могу это терпеть._

_Я люблю тебя._

_Я чертовски тебя люблю._

– Я устал, – вздыхает Баки, и несказанные слова застревают в горле. – Оказывается, когда над тобой экспериментируют нацистские ученые, это страшно выматывает. – Запас саркастичных шуточек очень быстро иссякает. 

– Баки. – В голосе Стива слышится укор. Будто Баки ребенок, которого распекают за ругательства. _Вымой рот с мылом._ Только вот нет такого мыла, которым можно было бы это отмыть. 

– Стив. – Баки хочет, чтобы его голос звучал раздраженно, но сил больше нет. Поэтому получается что-то, больше похожее на всхлип, который выдает его с головой. Баки начинает закрывать дверь _(навсегда закрыться от Стива?)._ Сделать что угодно, лишь бы больше не было так больно.

– Баки, – повторяет Стив уже гораздо более обеспокоенно и протискивается в дверь, преодолевая сопротивление Баки. Тот упирается лбом в прохладное дерево двери и борется с желанием что-нибудь пнуть.

– Все нормально, Стив. Не беспокойся за меня. Иди веселись, – говорит он, не оборачиваясь – вряд ли у него получится еще раз солгать Стиву в лицо.

– Ты меня еще в Бруклин обратно отправь. – Баки оглядывается и видит, как Стив качает головой, будто что-то внезапно понял. – Без тебя никакого веселья, Бак.

У Стива слегка подрагивает нижняя губа, и Баки кажется, что его переехал поезд, потому что, черт побери, он помнит, каков этот рот на вкус. _Я целовал его, целовал, я…_ Он так долго старался об этом не думать, что и в самом деле стал забывать.

– Может, и в Бруклин. – Баки отлепляется от двери и разворачивается, ноги не держат, голова кружится. Он снова с глухим стуком опирается на дверь, засовывает руки в карманы и чувствует, как семь кружек пива и воспоминания гудят в мозгу песней о любви. – Только вот девчонки в Бруклине тебя вообще не замечали. – Он сам не верит, что говорит это Стиву. Можно оправдаться действием алкоголя и бременем неразделенной любви.

Стив усмехается.

– Ты про Пегги? Это из-за нее? – По всей видимости, Стиву Баки отвратителен. Он и сам себе отвратителен. – Ты что, ревнуешь?

У Стива на лице мелькает такое выражение, будто гаснет пламя, и у Баки в груди вспыхивает робкая надежда. Он неотрывно смотрит Стиву в глаза.

– Ты чертовски прав, ревную, – говорит Баки, выпрямляясь и готовясь к любым последствиям. – Только вот я не к тебе ревную.

«Любые последствия» заключаются в том, что Стив, едва дождавшись окончания фразы, бросается вперед, впечатываясь губами и всем телом в Баки, прижимая его к стене. Баки успевает судорожно вздохнуть и понимает, что впервые за все эти годы полноценно дышит. Ладонь Стива лежит у Баки на щеке, и он чувствует его бешеный пульс. Металлические пуговицы его формы скользят по обнаженной коже Баки, и тот вздрагивает, возвращаясь к реальности. Потому что этого не может быть. Он точно знает – не может быть. Он отрывает себя от Стива, и это все равно что сдирать с себя кожу. 

– Стив…

– Давно? – спрашивает Стив. Их лица так близко, что у Баки глаза собираются в кучку, когда он пытается на него посмотреть. – Как давно ты…

– С лета тридцать четвертого. Самое жаркое лето в моей жизни. Мы положили…

– …Диванные подушки на пол, – подхватывает Стив, и Баки понимает, что они по-прежнему тесно прижаты друг к другу, и становится трудно думать, не то что говорить.

– Мы тогда в первый раз спали рядом. – Слова начинают течь сами собой, будто прорвало плотину. – Я проснулся среди ночи, и когда посмотрел тебе в лицо, все понял. – Он трясет головой. – Все началось гораздо раньше, наверно, с самого начала, но в ту ночь я понял.

– Почему ты ничего не сказал? – С этого расстояния (или из-за его отсутствия) Стив выглядит сердитым, но Баки буквально чувствует его жажду, годами заглушаемую отрицанием. 

– Я не разрешал себе даже мечтать о том, что ты можешь про меня думать в этом смысле. В смысле… Господи, Стив. Ты бы в лучшем случае обозвал меня педиком и двинул в челюсть, и больше я бы тебя не увидел. Что мне было делать?

– А ты не думал… ну, когда мы…

– Это не считается. Ты был пьяный в стельку. 

– Сейчас я не пьяный. – Снова этот голос, от которого у Баки подкашиваются колени. Он прижимает ладонь к груди Стива, чувствует, как мощно бьется в груди его новое сердце, а потом отталкивает Стива чуть дальше, чем хотелось бы.

– Нет, но ты же Капитан Америка. – Будто это даже хуже, чем напиться и целовать лучшего друга. – А Капитан Америка не может быть... гомосексуалистом.

– А влюбиться он может? – Стив ставит руки по бокам от головы Баки, и Баки попался. Их тела снова почти соприкасаются. Теория Баки подтверждается в очередной раз: «почти» – это гораздо хуже, чем «никак».

– Влюбиться? – Он перекатывает слово на языке, будто пробуя на вкус – непривычно, но так сладко – будто знакомое слово на иностранном языке. Черт побери, он хочет выучить этот язык!

– Баки, пару дней назад мне сказали, что если ты еще не мертв, то лучше бы умер. И если бы я в это поверил, то сам умер бы в ту же минуту. Поэтому я все твердил себе, что это неправда, что я бы знал, если бы тебя в самом деле не стало. Луна бы упала с неба, или океан бы высох. Я почувствовал бы. Когда я шел за тобой на эту базу, то готов был умереть, если бы мое предчувствие меня все же обмануло. 

Стив придвигается ближе, их лбы соприкасаются, дыхание смешивается. Баки поднимает взгляд и встречается с чистыми, искренними синими глазами Стива.

– И ты еще спрашиваешь, влюблен ли я? – радостно смеется Стив. – Да, Бак, я влюблен. Поэтому перестань уже меня отговаривать, придурок.

Баки снова целует Стива, медленно, нежно и глубоко, как и должно быть в первый раз. А потом «должно быть» становится неважно, потому что Стив его любит, а он любит Стива. Недостающий кусочек мозаики. Самое крепкое звено в цепи.

Баки прижимается губами к шее Стива, прямо под ухом, и смеется:

– Будто мне когда-то удавалось тебя хоть от чего-нибудь отговорить, сопляк.


End file.
